Mortal Kombat Kompatition
by piepiepiepiepie5
Summary: Kompatition with Mileena, Tanya, Jade, Kitana, Nitara, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Liu Kang, Kung Lao. Romance, drama, humor.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the Mortal Kombat Kompatition! I'm your host, Shao Kahn. Here we randomly picked five guys and five women. Then I will pick who there partner is. Each week one couple will be voted off. Ok, our five women are Nitara, Mileena, Tanya, Jade, and Kitana. Our five guys are Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Reptile, and Kung Lao. I have posted the partner list over at the Pit. There you will find out who your partner is. Everyone walked over, ready for the compatition. "I'd rather live in the Netherrealm forever then do this dumb compatition," Scorpion griped. When they got to the Pit, Nitara volunteered to read the list. "Ok the partners are, Kitana/Reptile, Tanya/Kung Lao, Mileena/Sub-Zero, Jade/Liu Kang, and I'm stuck with Scorpion." Kitana walked over to Reptile, a look of disgust plastered on her face. Reptile grabbed her arm and sniffed. "You smell..._sweet_." Kitana was about throw-up. "Don't touch me!" Tanya seductivly asked Kung Lao, "How you doing seet cheeks?" Jade watching from the corner of her eye glared at Tanya. "Um, I'm d-doing just f-fine," Kung Lao stuttered. Afterwords, he tipped his sharp hat. Sub-Zero walked to Mileena, took her hand and kissed it. "I am Sub-Zero. You are?" "I'm Mileena", she giggled and blushed. She took her other hand out from behind her back and gave Sub-Zero a teddy bear. Mileena was nervous though. Some guys dont like teddy bears.

_Flashback_

_"Scorpion, I made you a teddy bear." "I hate teddies!"_

_End Flashback_

Sub-Zero took the teddy bear." Thank you. I love it." Mileena giggled and blushed again. Liu Kang bowed to Jade and told her she looked beautiful. Jade ignoring the friendly, watched as Tanya continued to seduce Kung Lao. "What does she think she's doing?" Liu was confused. "Uh, I don't know." Scorpion just stood there for a minute. Nitara did the same. "You have to be my partner, Scorpion." "Bite me." "Ok." Scorpion realized what he just said. "I was being sarcastic! Don't drink my blood!" Shao Kahn appeared out of nowhere. "Do you like your partners." There was chattering among the ten. Mileena smiled. "I do." Sub-Zero blushed slightly. "Oh I know I do," said Tanya. Jade growled. There was a long period of silence. Shao Kahn became impatient and said, "Okay let me show you are rooms. Each of you will have your own beds. So go get some rest. You're gonna need it for your first challenge."

A/N: Okay so there will be 7 chapters in all. Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

The kombatants walked over to the Wastelands as told. Shao Kahn arrived as well. "Okay for your first challenge you will have to cook for a horde of Tarkatans, but if they don't get fed, they'll feast on something else. Now go to your kitchens and star cooking." Once everyone got to the kitchens they grabbed their ingredients. "Nitara, I think maybe it should be sushi with rice rolls." "Whatever." Scorpion just glared at her and continued on. She could at least pay attention. Sub-Zero looked at all the food. "Hmm, what about steak and a salad." "Well, the steak is a great idea, but not the salad." "Why?" "Because Tarkatans eat mainly meat. There are no veggies or fruits in their refrigerators." "How do you know that?" "Cause I'm part Tarkatan." "Okay. I hope your right." "Why would I lie to you. Your sweet." Sub-Zero blushed. "Tanya, stop staring at me. I suggest that we make a chicken salad with fruits and raspberry sauce." "That sounds good, but I'd rather have something else." "Tanya, Jade isn't here you don't need to keep pretending to like me." "Good, I'm getting tired of making her jealous." Kung Lao sighed. Kitana still upset that she's the only one who didn't get a decent man, said, "We should make a fillet with soup and bread sticks." "I agree, but make the fillet rare." "Why?" "Because my best friend is Baraka." "Oh, thanks Reptile." Jade and Liu Kang were looking around. "Sausage might be good. What do you think, Liu." "I like how you think." "Ok and maybe a corn cob." "Great."

Three hours Later...

"Okay everyone finish up." All the kombatants put the food on there plates. "Wait!" Mileena took a knife and cut her finger. "Don't hurt yourself," Sub-Zero said. "Trust me," Mileena replied, dripping her blood on the steak. Shao Kahn was counting down the cooking timer. "3...2...1! Times up. Mileena and Sub-Zero will go first." Mileena and Sub-Zero took their plates to the three Tarkatans waiting outside. On the plates was a chicken breast, turkey leg, and a enormous steak (with Mileena's blood on it) "Why did you put your blood on the steak, Mileena?" "Watch." The three Tarkatans sniffed the food and gobbled down the steak first. Sub-Zero smiled at Mileena. "I see." The leader of the Tarkatans lifted his hand. Sweat beaded down Mileena's and Sub-Zero's foreheads. The leader gave...a thumbs up. Sub-zero gave Mileena a high five. Big mistake. The Tarkatans smelt Mileena's blood and ran after her. She panicked and ran inside before any of them could get her. "Wow! That was close." "Let me get you a band-aid." Jade and Kung Lao were next. The Tarkatans liked the sausage, but didn't finish the corn cob. Jade began to get nervous. Instead of a thumb down, the leader put his thumb to the side, meaning it was ok. "That went well, I guess," Liu said. "Hahaha." Nitara and Scorpion knew it was their turn. "Ok, let's get this over with," Scorpion griped. He walked outside with his sushi and rice rolls. The Tarkatans smelt the sushi and rice and devoured it quickly. They were about to give a thumbs down, but Scorpion gave them a venomous stare, changing it to a thumbs up. Scorpion smirked. Nitara noticed the fear in the Tarkatans faces. "Scorpion, what did you do?" "Nothing." "But I s-." "I SAID NOTHING!" "Ok, geez." Kitana and Reptile took their plates of fillets outside. "Do you think they'll like it?" "Of course, Kitana. Don't be scared." The Tarkatans of course, hit the meat first. Afterwords, they gulped down the soup and shoved the bread sticks down their throats. Thumbs up. "Phew," Kitana breathed a sigh of relief. Tanya and Kung Lao were waiting patiently and grabbed their plates. But when the Tarkatans received it, they wouldn't eat it. The leader pointed his thumb down. "What! What was wrong with it?" "To many veggies and fruits," the leader replied. Shao Kahn stepped into the waiting room. "Okay, since most of you did great I'm not voting anyone off. Everyone cheered. "Til next time on Mortal Kombat Kompatition."

A/N: Okay there will be more then seven chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone went to the Deadpool and got ready for their next challenge. Shao Kahn said the challenge."For you challenge today, you will all have to take care of an Edenian baby. You will have to feed it, change its diapers, etc. Then you will return it tomorrow " He had a servent pass out a baby to everyone. "So everyone, I have a house for each of you to live in for the day. I suggest you get there." All the kombatants did as told.

Scorpion and Nitara's Day...

"Soooo, I know we're gonna lose because you have anger issues." "Nitara, if you remember, I was once a father so I know how to take care of a baby." "Oh, so let's get it something for breakfast." The two traveled over to the fake house. Inside the refridgerator were three bottles. Nitara took one and fed it to the baby. Nitara burped it by patting its back. Afterwords, it fell fast asleep. Scorpion took the baby to the crib. "Now that that's done, Scorpion tell me a little about yourself." "Why?" "Just asking, I'd like to know more about my own partner." " *sigh* As you know my clan and family was _thought _to be killed by the original Sub-Zero, not the one here. It was really Quan Chi. Even though I found the real killer, I ,still hate Sub-Zero, both of them." "Wow! Ok, thanks." "How did you get here, Nitara?" Nitara looked at him. "Well, some Tarkatans knocked on my door, and when I answered, they said come with us or die." "Oh...just wondering." It was now about twelve o' clock. Scorpion held crying so he went to the crib. As some as he entered the baby room, Scorpion smelt a horrible stench. "Ok, someone needs a diaper change." He took a diaper and powder, and changed him. Nitara got another bottle and fed it again, and burped it again. The day went by rather quickly and the baby was changed and fed again. Scorpion went to his bed, as did Nitara. The baby was asleep, and it didn't take long for the tired out parents to fall asleep either. For once though Scorpion wasn't that angry. Taking care of that baby brought back old memories of his real child.

Mileena and Sub-Zero's Day...

"Sub-Zero, do you know how to care for a baby." "Only a little." He took her hand. "But I think we'll make it through the day." She smiled at him. She had a crush on him, but she wasn't gonna tell him just yet. When they reached the house, Sub-Zero got the bottle from the refrigerator and fed the baby breakfast. When it was finished, Mileena burped it and cradled it in her arms. Sub-Zero watched Mileena, thinking she would make a great mother. He took the baby from her arms and put it in the crib. "Mileena," "Yeah?" "Why did you seem nervous when you gave me the teddy bear?" Mileena hesitated. "I've tried giving a man a teddy before, and he said he hated it." Sub-Zero hugged her. "Who was this man?" "Scorpion." Sub-Zero became a little angry. Why does Scorpion treat women so...so...so rudely. "Well, Scorpion isn't a gentleman." They continued through the day. They fed it, changed it, burped it, cradled it, and finally put it to bed. Sub-Zero and Mileena got in their beds, but seconds later they heard the baby crying. "I'll go see what's wrong," Mileena said. She went in the baby room and checked the baby. But nothing seemed wrong. She took the baby to her bed and gave it pacifier. Instead of putting the baby back into the crib, she put it in her bed, and wrapped her arms around it. A minute later, Sub-Zero got in her bed and wrapped his arms around Mileena. He had a crush on Mileena, but he wasn't gonna tell her just yet. Mileena blushed as his arms went around her waist. It was kinda cold, but she didn't mind. So, that night, the three went to bed together, like a real family would.

Kitana and Reptile's Day...

"This baby smells good." "Reptile, would you shut up. We have to make sure this baby gets back safe. I think it's really cute." "I'm not gonna eat it. Geez, you smell so sweet, but your attitude is so spicy." Kitana sighed. Was he ever gonna stop. Soon they arrived at their house she said she would get the milk from the fridge. Reptile kept sniffing the baby until it started to cry. He apparently never saw tears, for when he saw this he started to lick the tears. "Salty. What is this substance, Kitana?" "They're called tears and you are not supposed to eat them." Reptile stopped immedietly when she said that. He thought to himself for a minute. Why aren't you supposed to eat it. They taste okay to me. But then again, she is Edenian just like this baby. Whatever. Reptile snapped out of his thoughts when Kitana took the baby from his arms. She glared at him as he licked the rest of these _tears_ off his lips. She remembered to burp the baby. Kitana let out a giggle as the baby burped then started to cough. How cute. She repeated this through the day. She had thought about having a child with Liu, but she had never asked him, afraid he might not want one. She put the baby to sleep and sat on the couch, a good two feet away from Reptile. She looked out the window. Across from their house was Mileena's and Sub-Zero's house. Kitana couldn't help being nosey and seeing what the two were up to. Mileena was in the bed with the baby, and Sub-Zero got in behind Mileena, who smiled and blushed to herself. Sub-Zero couldn't see it, but Kitana could. She was happy that Mileena had finally found someone to be happy with. Kitana stopped watching and head to bed along with Reptile.

Jade and Liu Kang's Day...

"I'm gonna kill that freakish woman if it's the last thing I do," Jade growled. Liu Kang stopped admiring the baby's features and looked at Jade. "It's okay, Jade. Do you think I want lizard man sniffing all over Kitana's body. I swear if he touches her, he's gonna regret it." The two stormed off to the house and slammed the door. Liu got the bottle and passed it over to Jade. She smiled to the baby, who giggled. When Liu made the baby laugh, it spit milk on his face, causing Jade to laugh. After it was done, she burped the baby, then put it to sleep by singing an ancient Edenian lullaby. "Jade, can I talk to you for a minute." "Of course, what do need?" "Well, me and Kitana are in love, but I want a baby. I haven't told her yet 'cause I'm not sure if she feels the same way. I don't want to pressure her or anything. I just want to be a father and settle down somewhere." "Liu, I've wasn't supposed to tell anyone this, but since you feel the same way, I suppose it's safe. Kitana wants a child. She talked to me about it and made me promise not to tell anyone. So when you get the chance, go and talk to her. I'm sure it will all work out just fine. Trust me." "Thank you soo much. I will make Kitana the happiest women alive." Liu and Jade spent the rest off the day feeding and changing diapers. Liu didn't mind at all and niether did Jade. He in fact considered this as practice. Jade told him he would make a great father. The day was now coming to an end and both were tired out. Never would they have thought it would be so hard. Instead of going to bed, they fell to the floor, too tired to move.

Tanya and Kung Lao's Day...

"Ugh, can you make the little squirt shut up for more then two seconds. It's giving me a freaking headache. If you won't shut it up, I will once and for all. You have g-." Kung Lao cut her off. "SHUT UP! STOP COMPLAINING FOR MORE THEN TWO SECONDS! YOUR WORSE THEN THE BABY! GOSH!" Kung Lao yelled, becoming aggitated. "Geez, what crawled up your butt?" "YOU!" "Okay, okay enough yelling. I'll be quiet." Kung Lao huffed and Tanya just kept walking. She walked through the front door, grabbed the bottle, and threw it at Kung Lao's feet. "ARE YOU TO LAZY TO PUT IT IN MY HANDS?" "You know, you're worse than Scorpion when it comes to yelling. Kung Lao screamed to himself. Could he have gotten a worse partner. "I know what your thinking." He tried to calm himself down. "What?" "You don't like me...do you?" "Honestly, no I don't." Tanya walked away. He knew she didn't like his answer, but he couldn't help himself. She can just be so annoying. Kung sighed. Tanya stayed in the room, while he fed the baby. He was okay with the the feeding, but changing it's diaper was too much. "Tanya, can you change the baby's diaper." Tanya walked out. Her face was red, she had been crying. She did as asked, no talking what so ever. Before she went back ha grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She hugged him back. "It's okay. I should have never pretended to like you are annoy you. I am the one who should be sorry, not you. You did nothing." Kung Lao smiled for once. "Let's get to bed, Tanya." She sniffled. "Okay." The lights went out and their eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning all the contestants went to the Armory as directed. Each couple had the baby in their hands. Most of them were happy. All except Kung Lao, who had to keep Tanya from crying. It wasn't his fault he didn't like her that way. Ayways, everyone saw Shao Kahn, as usaul. "Congragulations, the babies look better then you guys do." Scorpion growled. "As a reward, you guys get the day off. I have a palace room where you guys will spend the day. There is a pool room and tanning beds. For the guys, there is a game room and wrestling room. NO FATALITIES THOUGH! Enjoy yourselves." Shao Kahn disappeared. Everyone traveled to the palace. "I think I am in heavan," Kung Lao said, dropping to his knees. "Yeah well, I'm going to the pool. Anyone else wanna join," Kitana asked. "I'm with ya on that," Jade said. All the girls went to the pool, while the guys went to the wrestling. The girls were hanging out in the hot tub doing normal gossip. Jade remembered last night. "Kitana, I need to tell you something." "Yes Jade?" "Well, last night I told Liu that you wanted a child." "YOU WHAT?" "It's okay because when I told him, he said he wanted a child too." "He...he did?" "Yes Kitana, that's why I told him." Mileena giggled. Kitana looked at her, also remembering the other night. "I wouldn't be laughing Mileena, because I remember looking out my window aand I saw you and Sub-Zero in the same bed." Mileena blushed, her cheeks red as a rose. Nitara spit out her wine cooler. "You! You and Sub-Zero! But you're a bad guy, and he's a good guy!" Jade chocked on her water. "Since when did you like Sub-Zero?" Mileena was still blushing. "W-Well I, I mean...he seemed sweet." Kitana became guilty that she caused Mileena to be so embarresed. "Well, good for you, Mileena. You need a man in your life." "Thanks, sister." Meanwhile with the guys, Scorpion had just beat Reptile. "Easy," he said. Reptile limped off. After wrestling was over they had a chat of their own. "The girls here are beautiful," Reptile said. Liu glared at him. "Which one, Reptile?" "I kinda like the scent of that Nitara chick." Liu stopped glaring and said, "Let's head to the pool." The guys followed him. Tanya saw them coming and yelled, "Glad you could come, Kung Lao." Jade blew up inside. "You are gonna stay away from Kung Lao, you crazy *****," she screamed. Tanya looked at her. "Watch this." Tanya grabbed Kung Lao and smacked a kiss on his face. When it was over, Kung Lao ran off screaming like a baby. "Hmm, seems like he didn't like that one bit," Jade sneered. Tanya grabbed Mileena's arm. "Mileena, back me up." Mileena didn't want to be in the middle of it. "I really d-" Jade cut her off. "She's is more a friend to me then to you." The two grabbed each of Mileena's arms and tugged. But they didn't know that the harder the women pulled, the more pain Mileena was in. Soon after thirty seconds, Mileena fainted from the pain. "Mileena!" Everyone scream her name and rushed to her aid. Sub-Zero picked her up. "I'll take her to a hospital if their is one nearby." Scorpion, who had suprisingly become scared by the sudden incident disagreed with this. "I should be the one to take her, not you. You are a cold person. She needs warmth." "At least I didn't burn a hole in heart." Scorpion was confused. "What are you talking about?" "You broke her heart when you didn't except her teddy. In fact, you told her you hated it." "Even if I did hurt her she still loves me. She has no feelings for you." "If that's so, then why did we sleep together last night." Everyone except the girls, who knew already gasped. Scorpion became enraged. "T-That is nonsense. You're lying to make me jealous." Kitana stepped in and said, "Actually, it's true. I saw them together in the bed with the baby. It was if they were a real family." Scorpion growled and stormed off, burning everything in his path. Sub-Zero took Mileena to the hospital.

Two Hours Later...

Everyone, except Scorpion, was waiting in the waiting room. All were worried, and Tanya and Jade felt guilty inside. Not only had they injured one of their best friends, But they ruined everyone's break too. Tanya sighed. "This is all your fault, you know." "Mine! Your the one kissing my man!" The two continued their fight. Sub-Zero was bubbling in rage now. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! YOUR GUYS FIGHTING CAUSED MILEENA TO GET HURT AND YOU'RE STILL FIGHTING? Y-," Sub-Zero stopped himself when the docter walked in. "Mileena will be fine, but two of you ripped her bicep muscle tissue." Sub-Zero glared at Jade and Tanya, his stare burning holes through their eyes. The docter finished himself. "She will have to stay here for at least five more hours. It's a good thing she contains Tarkatan genes. If she didn't she would have to stay three days. Five more hours, then she will be better. The rest of everyone's break was spent at the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, Mileena healed, but she was still knocked out. Kitana and Sub-Zero stood by Mileena's bed for more than three hours. Kitana was holding her hand, and Sub-Zero was asleep. Kitana was upset that such a thing happened, but thay sadness to to joy as Mileena's eyes fluttered open. "Kitana, if they would have kept pulling I would be in two pieces." "Well, there is no need for humor. They should be ashamed, because it was against them two not you." Mileena turned to look at Sub-Zero. "Typical men," she sighed. "Let's get going to see what the challenge is, because I feel better. Just a little sore." Mileena woke Sub-Zero up and together, the three went to the Living Forest. Shao Kahn was announcing the challenge. "Today we're gonna play dress-up. There will be a fashion show. The men have to make clothes for the women to wear on the catwalk. Men go to the designing room at the palace. Women go to the dressing room and wait for your outfits." He walked away through a portal. Mileena sighed. She never really liked dresses. The men were okay with it. All except Scorpion, still angry about the whole Mileena and Sub-Zero thing. Of course he was going to talk to Mileena to see if it was true. Anyways, when all the men got to their room they talked about what dress they were going to make. "I'm making Jade a silver dress that goes to the knees, with a fur mini jacket." "I'm making Tanya a yellow ruffle dress. Black heels and spagetti strap." Retile kept thinking. "Maybe I should make a ball gown, dark blue." Sub-Zero came up with his dress idea. "Mileena is going to wear a long gown with a slit going up the side. And I'm going to make a mask. The color will be ice blue." Scorpion smirked. "Nitara is going to wear a strapless, black, mini dress. Black heals too." Everyone the guys looked at him. "What's your problem?" Reptile asked this. Scorpion glared at Sub-Zero. Reptile burst out laughing. "You..your in love with that freak, Mileena!" Reptile kept laughing, that is until he got punched by both Sub-Zero and Scorpion. "She is not a freak! Your the one with scales all over your body," Scorpion yelled. Liu was chuckling to himself, amused by the fight. "She will look amazing in the dress I make her. The dress will hug her perfect figure and compliment her curves. Scorpion gave him another look. "She is beautiful, but she needs a better dress. And why did you pick the color of the dress to be an ice color?" "I think she has the skin color for it," Sub-Zero replied. "You don't know what she would look good in." Sub-Zero was getting irritated. "Well, I do know she looks beautiful in the night gown she sleeps in. Of course, you don't know what she wears to bed or that she talks about teddy bears in her sleep." " I will get her off that addiction with those stupid toys." And with that, Scorpion walked off. Meanwhile, the girls were growing impatient. "How long does it take to make a dress? Ugh, I'm bored." "Would you shut up, Tanya." Tanya growled. She was about to grab Mileena, but when she reached forward, Mileena hissed and snarled. Tanya heaved the warning and left her alone, remembering the last time she grabbed her arm. "See, even Mileena doesn't want you touching her. She hates you like I do." Mileena stepped in. "Actually, I just don't wanna get hurt again." Tanya laughed. "Nice try, Jade. Mileena doesn't hate anyone." Kitana gently took Millena's arm. "We should go before this gets ugly." Mleena nodded and went with her.

Five Hours Later...

The guys brought the dresses to the girls. "Ooh, I like this dress, Liu. It's so...so...well, it's beautiful." Liu grinned. "I knew you would like it." "REPTILE, WHAT IS THIS?" "It is a ball gown, oh and here's your powdered wig." Kitana gave a quick glare, then went to change. "Why is it yellow? I wanted red," Tanya continued complaining. "You never wear red! Why do you want to wear red now!" "See! there you go again with your yelling, Kung Lao!" He just grunted and threw the dress in her face. "Sub-Zero, this is a beautiful color. What is it?" "It's the color of ice," he answered. Mileena smiled. "It reminds me of your eyes." Sub-Zero smiled back. Although his mask was hiding it. Shao Kahn stepped through the door. "Ok ladies, time to get your dresses on. Starting in five minutes." He walked out the door. The girls got the dresses on and left. "Ladies and gentleman, this is our first ever Mortal Kombat fashion show. I'm your host, Johnny Cage. Here are our judges. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Shao Kahn. Our first lady up is Jade." Jade walked out and walked to the end of the catwalk. She waved to the crowd (every mortal kombat character and the guys) "She is really amazing in that dress. Hey baby, why don't you come to my house and we came have a little fun," Johnny said. Before Jade could reply, a hat came from nowhere and chopped Johnny's head clean off. Shao Kahn yelled, "Uh, can we have our back-up host?" Jax walked out in a tuxedo. "I'm your alive host, Jackson Briggs." He was kicking Johnny off the stage. Next up, we have Nitara. She is rocking the black. Not very many women can pull this look off, but she looks great." Nitara smiled to Jax and blew a kiss. The crowd clapped. She waved and blew more kisses. "Ok, now It's Mileena, wearing a nice gown with a slit up the side, the slit is not to high up, but not to short. And what is that color. It is simply lovely." Mileena giggled. She walked down waved and blew a kiss to Sub-Zero, only angering Scorpion more. Sub-Zero put his hand up and pretended to catch it. "Now that she's done flirting with ice-cream man (everyone in the crowd turned to look at Sub-Zero in suprise) here comes Tanya, in a casual yellow dress with black stiletto heels." Tanya was stumbling over the catwalk, apparently she never wore heels that high. "Ahhh, I look simply beautiful don't I." "Yeah...stunning," Jax replied. Tanya, seeing how Mileena was successful in the kiss with Sub-Zero, tried to do the same with Kung Lao. But unfortunatly, he grabbed Havik and put him in the way of the kiss. "Looks like banana girl can't pull off what Mileena did." Tanya glared at Jax. "Oh you crack me up, Jax," she snarled before walking backstage. "Wow...anyways, here is Kitana." Kitana walked out with a large whit wig and a dark blue ball gown. "Looks, like Ktana went back to the 1700's." She sighed and walked off. "Ok, now that everyone's done, let's ask our judges who got first place." The judges stood up and announced the winners. "In third place...Jade, second place...Mileena, and in first place...Nitara." Nitara jumped up and down, while Mileena just smiled. Jade gave Liu a hug, and Tanya smacked Kung Lao. Kitana gave Reptile the evil eye. Scorpion smirked. "Looks like my dress was better than yours, Sub-Zero." But instead of Sub-Zero replying, Mileena did. "Well, it doesn't matter. He made a beautiful dress, and I had fun. That's all that counts." Scorpion looked at her and walked off. Shao Kahn stepped up and said, "Ok contestants, I will see you tomorrow for your rewards. Goodnight."

**A/N: Ok, change of plans. No one is getting voted off. I kinda like it with all the drama, romance, and fighting. Reviews please. Bye! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone gathered around the Temple, waiting for Shao Kahn's arrival. "Must of taken the wrong portal." Liu Kang only got a laugh from himself. About three seconds later, shao Kahn burst through, gasping for breath. "What happened to you?" Mileena asked. "I...took the wrong...portal," he answered. "Ha! I knew it! Booyah!" Liu started doing weird dances. "Anyways, since your last brwak was ruined, I'm gonna give you guys another. I'm having Quan Chi open a portal to something called a _theatre._ Since Mileena, Jade, Reptile, and some others weren't from Earthrealm, they had no idea what that was. Mileena started asking questions. "What's a _theatre_?" It's a place to watch movies," Scorpion replied. "What's a _movie_?" "It's where actors film stuff for entertainment." "What's an _actor_?" Scorpion was becoming aggitated with playing twenty questions with her. "Ahh, it's people who pretend to do stunts." "Wha-," "SHUT UP!" Sporion yelled. Mileena whimpered while Kitana slapped Scorpion. "Do not yell at my sister! She is not familiar with Earthrealm, so of course she's is going to ask questions! I suggest you watch yourself, Scorpion, and your temper!" Kitana's voice grew louder than Scorpion's. Sub-Zero chuckled. "I'd never thought a woman's voice could get louder than his." Quan Chi stepped through a portal. "OK now, everyone step through this portal. I had the theatre reserved so no one else will be there. SIt where ever you want and I will pay for everything." Everyone nodded and stepped through. They entered the ally and the building beside them read Cobb Theatre. The group stepped through the doors. Kitana went to the clerk with Liu, Mileena, and Sub-Zero. Mileena and Kitana were in front, and Sub-Zero and Liu Kang were behind them. The clerk was drooling over the women's bodies. "Hey, either of you to single. I won't tell my girlfriend. Before Mileena or Kitana could reply, Liu and Sub-Zero stepped in front of them to face the clerk. "No," the said simultaneously. The clerk backed off and asked, "Ok, ok, what would you like ladies." "Four hot dogs and two medium popcorns," Kitana said. "Ok that will $15.73." Mileena remembered what Quan Chi said. "The white guy who colored on himself with a red marker is paying." "Why should I believe you yellow eyes." "Why would I lie," she said seductivly. "Uh, um, ok I believe you." Sweat was beading down his forehead. They walked off with their order. "Hey, Mileena, you're not gonna do that to anyone else...are you." Mileena could tell Sub-Zero didn't like what she did. "What's wrong Sub-Zero?" Mileena whispered in his ear, seducing him like she did to the clerk. With a second, he was sweating worse than the clerk. She skipped off. Liu stepped beside Sub-Zero and said, "Man, you were just seduced." Sub-Zero simply nodded. Jade went with Kung Lao to the arcade. She went to the race car game. "What am I supposed to do, Kung Lao?" He stepped beside her and took her arms. "Put your hands on the wheel and move the wheel the way you want the car to go." He moved her hands with his. Jade giggled and went along with it. Tanya seeing this, went to a zombie game and looked at the fake gun. "Oh Kung Lao, how do I use this gun?" He looked at her and glared. "You've killed zombies before, you can kill them again. Reptile appeared by Tanya. "I'll help you, my sweet." "Ugh, back off freak." He hissed and left. Scorpion sat at a table with Nitara. "Are we going to do anything Scorpion?" He didn't answer. "Oh, so you're ignoring me now." He grunted. "Is this because of Mileena? Hey, c'mon. I've got good looks to. I could take her place." Scorpion got up and left. Quan Chi paided for everyone's orders and told them which move they would be watching. "You all will see Halloween 5 The Remake." They went to the correct room and got ready for the movie. Kung Lao was sitting next to Mileena, who was sitting next to Sub-Zero. On Sub-Zero's other side Kitana was with Liu, and Nitara was beside him. Scorpion sat in the back. There was one spot next Kung Lao, and Jade was about to sit there, but Tanya beat her to it. Tanya smirked. Kung Lao said, " You can sit in my lap, Jade." Jade giggled and cuddled up to him. Tanya growled. "So you struck out too, Tanya," Reptile piped in. "Shut up," she said. "Yay, the movie is starting."

Thirty Minutes Later...

Jade was shivering and covering her eyes. Kitana was hugging Liu and jumping everytime Michael Myers stabbed someone. "Wow, some of this is more gruesome than the fatalities I've done," Mileena said. Sub-Zero put his arm around her and said, "Yup." She looked at him, with a weird look. She smiled. "I have to use the bathroom." She handed the popcorn to Kung Lao and left. "Uh, I have to use the bathroom too." Sub-Zero left. Kitana smiled at Liu. "I remember when I said those same words." "Ahhh, good times, Kitana, good times," Liu responded. Jade was scared and covering her eyes. Kung Lao hugged her and said, "Don't be scared." She giggled. "I'm not when your with me." They started kissing each other, then Kung Lao threw the popcorn and ran to the back row with her. But it wasn't long before an old couple ran out yelling. Jade came around the corner with Lao's hat on. "Whoops," she said. Kitana laughed.

One Hour Later...

The movie was almost over. Kitana was watching when she felt a hand go down her side. "Not now, Liu. Mileena is using it." Mileena came. "Not anymore." Her hair was messed up, and her clothing was a little ripped. Sub-Zero was behind her. "So Mileena, why did that take so long?" Mileena looked at Kitana and smiled. "Um, there was a long line." "What about you Sub-Zero." "They were out of tiolet paper." Liu laughed. "I know what you guys did." "Ok, ok, yeah we did it." Everyone laughed. Well, except Scorpion. He stood up to confront Mileena. "Why do you all of sudden like him? Didn't you like me first? I will not let him take you. You are my property." Sub-Zero stepped up and said, "She is not your property. She loves me, so deal with it." Scorpion punched Sub-Zero and the two started to fight. Mileena and Nitara were screaming for them to stop. When they were done they were both bruised and battered. Mileena rushed to their aid. "You to shouldn't fight. Let's go, the movie is over. Everyone left. They were waiting for their portal when the clerk came around the building. "Ok, so I know princess and yellow eyes aren't single but what about the other girls?" Everyone yelled, "GO!"


	7. Chapter 7

After the kombatants got some sleep, the went the the Rooftop. Shao Kahn was there and had some scrolls. "I see you guys woke. So I heard about the movies. So Jade and Kung Lao scared an old couple, Scorpion and Sub-Zero got in a fight, and my precious daughter lost her virginity." He walked over to Sub-Zero and whispered in his ear. "If you do anything to her, you won't see another day." Sub-Zero gulped and nodded. "Anyways, today you will have to have a scavenger hunt. I will give each couple a scroll with the first clue, and when you find out where you have to go there will be another clue. Keep using these clue until you get to your last area. There you will see the golden eyeball. First one to get it wins." Shao Kahn gave each person their scroll. Nitara looked at the scroll.

_Here you can go for a beautiful date, or push someone off the edge of a twenty story building._

"Hmm...maybe the rooftop." Scorpion agreed and walked. _Why is he against Mileena being with Sub-Zero_ she thought to herself. Nitara shrugged and followed. Tanya took the scroll and looked.

_A bad place for a garden and a lumberjack's worst nightmare._

"That has to be the Living forest," Kung Lao suggested. "I don't know. Maybe it's the Temple." "Tanya...you're an idiot." "Am not," she said. Meanwhile, Mileena and Sub-Zero were examining their scroll.

_A place not even Reptile would want to swim._

"That might be the Deadpool. It has pool in its name." "Your right, Sub-Zero." "Call me Kuai. Sub-Zero is just my code-name." "Ok, you're right, _Kuai_," The two left. Jade was looking over Liu's shoulder and was confused.

_It's fast, but deadly and has lots of cockroaches_.

"I...am so...confused," Jade said. "Well lets try the Subway. It's fast, it can run over people, and they don't exactly have the cleanest trains." "Ok, Reptile hand me the scroll."

_Kinda named after where Mileena was made and can also be a smelly place on your body._

"Mileena was made in the Flesh pits and a smelly part of someone's body is the armpit...let's go to the Pit." "Ok, anything you say Kitana." "Ugh, stop that please. You're creeping me out."

After everyone left Shao Kahn's palace, Shao Kahn chuckled. "I had Sub-Zero scared out of his socks." With that he went to his throne room. Nitara arrived with Scorpion at the rooftop. "Ok , where is the other scroll." Scorpion took a look around. Then he saw a bunch of cyborgs holding a human with the scroll. "Catch him," one of the cyborgs said. They tossed the human overboard. "Just a sec, Scorpion." Nitara sprout her wings and went after him. She caught up to him and grabbed him by his clothes. "Oh thank god you saved me," the man said. "Hahahahaha. That's a good one stupid man." She grabbed the scroll and let go of him. She flew up listening to his screaming and cursing. That is, until she heard a splat. "Ok Scorpion, got it. Let's read it." "Fine." "That guy backed there smelled pretty good. I should go back and grab a few pints of blood."

Mileena ran to the Deadpool. "Kuai, I see it. It's in the hand of one of the bodies, but he's still alive so we'll have to hurry." "How will we get it though?" Mileena pondered at this. Then she thought. She jumped on one of the bodies. Then to the next, she kept jumping 'til she got to the body with the scroll. The body was struggling and had the scroll in his hand, but it would be difficult because it was upside down. Mileena turned herself upside down and carefully crawled down. She was frightened because she could feel the tips of her hair burning in the acid. Mileena grabbed the scroll and threw it to Sub-Zero. But before she left she listened to what the man said. "P-Please help me." She sighed and untied him. Before he fell, she grabbed him and held him in her arms. Mileena jumped back to the bridge. "Mileena, I thank you for saving my life." He bowed and left. She felt her hair. "That...was close."

Tanya skipped through the Living Forest, looking for the scroll. "Kung Lao, I found it." She pointed to the mouth of one of the trees. "Great. Inside the mouth of a meat eating tree." He was thinking. "I have an idea," Tanya said. She grabbed a Tarkatan that was passing by and looked to the tree. "I'll trade ya this Tarkatan for that scroll." The tree spit out the scroll and opened its mouth waiting for the meal. She returned the favor and gave her the poor man. "So, I was pretty smart, huh?" Kung Lao rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can you stop doing whatever you think your doing. I don't like you so get over it." "Geez, what is your problem. I'm just being me. Gosh, I don't know what you see in that brat, Jade. She's ugly, weird, and she wears the ugliest green ever." "At least she doesn't look like a walking banana."

"Liu, have you noticed how Tanya has been trying to make me jealous." "Who hasn't. It's as if this kompatition is bringing people. I mean you and Kung Lao tried to get it on in the theatre. And Mileena and Sub-Zero did get it on in the bathroom." "Actually she told me she teleported to a motel room and locked the door." "Wait, she told you the details." "Please, we're women. That's what we do. Hey, the scroll's on the train tracks." Jade pointed in the direction. There was a cyborg with a scroll tied to him. Then, she heard a subway coming. "Let's hurry." She ran to the tracks and saw the train. She didn't have time, so she jumped on top and ran with it. When the train left. the cyborg was smashed beyond recongnization, but the scroll was till in contact. "Yay," Liu said.

Kitana stayed as far away from Reptile as she could. If she didn't have that time with Liu to ease her nerves, she swore she would have killed Reptile. She arrived at the Flesh Pits and saw something she didn't exactly want to see. There stood Shang Tsung and another Mileena. "What is this sorcerer?" "Well princess, inside this fake Mileena is the scroll. But are to kill someone who looks like your _sister._" He disappeared with an evil grin. The fake Mileena looked at Kitana. "Sister?" "N-No. I'm not your sister. You have no sister." "But you look like me." Kitana didn't want to hurt her but she needed the scroll. "Reptile, you do it." She turned around and closed her eyes. About three seconds later she heard a blood curdling scream and a thud. She turned around and saw a big puddle of blood and bones. "Got the scroll," Reptile said. Kitana shivered. "Ok, let's get outta here, now."

To be coninued...


	8. Chapter 8

_Time flies when you're spilling someone's guts out._

"Hmmmm." "I already know where it is," Scorpion said. "Where?" "The Evil Monastery." "Right, ok, let's go." When they arrived there, they were not pleased. Two shadow preist stood their chanting spells." One held the scroll. "Really, shadow preist. God, I hate Shao Kahn. Ahhh, let's get this over with. GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shot his spear at one of the preist and it pierced through his chest. He raised fire burning him. He sliced him with his katana and uppercut him. Scorpion then sliced his head off. He looked to the side to see how his partner was doing. Nitara was finishing off her opponent, drinking his blood. "Seriously," he asked. "What? I'm a vampire. It's what I do." "Ok, whatever, where is the scroll?" "Uh, over there by the head." "I'll get it." Scorpion groaned as he took ahold of the scroll and watched Nitara suck every last drop of blood from the shadow preist's head. She looked at him with a smile. "This is so much better than Tarkatan blood."

_Dump your garbage here._

"What...in the elder gods name does that mean?" Sub-Zero and Mileena were confused so they started thinking. "Hmm...the Pit, the Armory, the Temple, the Wastelands, the Subway...THE WASTELANDS! That's it Sub-Zero, you dump your garbage or waste at the Wastelands. C'mon let's move!" He started to run but she stopped him. "Wait, take my hand." He did so and she teleported to the wastlelands. But they were greeted by Sheeva and Rain. "Hey baby," Rain said, flirting with Mileena. Mileena hissed and growled. "Ok, well, if you want the scroll, you have to come and get it." She took two steps before Sub-Zero said, "I'll take him, you get Sheeva." "Hey! Snowman, no need to protect her. Purple and purple go together." Mileena stepped up. "FYI, I'm wearing pink." She got into her fighting stance. The four fought for a while, but soon a knocked out Rain and a two armed Sheeva was on the ground. "Finally," Mileena said.

_If you see Sindel, make sure you compliment her hair._

"Well, I know my mother was ressurected in the desert by Quan Chi, so let's go to the desert." "Ok, princess." "Please, stop calling me princess." "Ok, your highness." Kitana sighed. When they got to the desert, Sindel was there and she had the scroll in her hair. "Reptile, don't kill her, just knock her unconsious. I'm already kinda sick from killing that Mileena look-alike." "Kitana, you are no longer my daughter. You have betrayed Shao Kahn, the emperor of Outworld and soon Earthrealm too." Kitana laughed took out her fans and chopped half of Sindel's hair off. "NO! My beautiful hair. It took me ten-thousand years to get my hair like this. And you ruined it!" Sindel cried then fainted. "Well...that was easy." "Tell me about it, Kitana." "Haha, you called me Kitana! Finally! He stopped calling me princess or your highness!" While she continued jumping in excitement Reptile shrugged and got the scroll. "Uh, let's read this." Kitana snapped out of her happiness. "Oh, yeah, um..go ahead and read it."

_Ermac might live here._

Jade pondered this while Liu was trying to see if it was Sektor or Cyrax that got squished from the train. "Hey, um Liu. Can you help me? I'm a little confused." Liu looked at it and thought. "Ermac is made out of souls, right?" "Yeah, that's why he says we are many, you are but one." "Ok, then it's obviously the Soul Chamber." Jade nodded and ran. Well, when they got in the Soul Chamber, Ermac came and got in his fighting stance. "We are many, you a-." Jade cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know but there are two of us soooo...yeah." "Um, ok." Ermac floated up but fell when Jade threw her boomerang. She uppercut him on the way down. She grabbed him and hit him in the you-know-what then jabbed him in the back. He fell to the ground. JADE WINS. "Where does that come from." "Liu looked around. "I...don't...know." Jade got the scroll from Ermac. "Got it."

_Be glad this sorcerer doesn't plant man-eating trees here. _

"Shand Tsung's Garden." "How did you find that out so quickly?" "It's not that hard Tanya. Shang Tsung is a sorcerer and has a garden." "Ha... I knew that. I was just testing you to, uh, see if you knew too." "Yeah, sure." When they got there nothing was waiting, nothing ready to fight, nothing in their way. _Strange_, Kung Lao thought. He walked to the scroll. It was on a small patch of dirt. Before he could pick it up though, Shang Tsung stepped beside him and held up a finger, signaling for Lao to wait a minute. Shang Tsung pulled out a watering can, and he watered the patch of dirt. "Now try to get the scroll." Lao reached for the scroll once again. An enormous venus fly-trap sprout and attacked. Tanya grunted. "Really. You couldn't have just let get the scroll." Tsung smiled and disappeared. "Ugh, now we are never gonna get the scroll. Why didn't you just killed Shang Tsung and grabbed the scroll. But nooo, you have to play fair. Geez, why did I get you as a partner." Kung Lao ignored her and threw his hat through the plant, killing it instantly. "You were saying?" "Uh, nothing. I was just saying you are an amazing partner."

All at the same time, everyone read their scroll.

_Trace your steps to find the golden eye. Or eyes._

"What," Scorpion yelled. "What does this mean?" Kung Lao asked. "I'm confused," Liu said. "Do you know what it means?" Sub-Zero asked. Everyone contestant was confused and pondering the question. "Well...I guess we should go back to the Deadpool," Mileena told Sub-Zero. She teleported him to the Deadpool. "Mileena, look on the bodies for golden eyes. I can't jump like you can. I'll look at the bodies in the acid." Mileena nodded and jumped away. Scorpion looked at the note. He knew what it meant, he just didn't know why he has to go back. He didn't see any golden eyes anywhere the first time. Why would it be there the second? "Let's go. I don't want to waste my time any longer." Nitara sighed. "Whatever." Nitara flew there while Scorpion teleported. "Scorpion, check the shadow priests' bodies." "I don't take orders from w-." "JUST DO IT!" Nitara gave Scorpion a deathly glare, Scorpion returning it with one just as venomous. "Fine." Scorpion checked, but foung nothing. "Let's go back to Shao Kahn. Maybe he'll help somehow." Meanwhile, Jade went with Liu back to the Subway. "There are no golden eyes here. It was a robot, not a human." Liu understood, but where else...WAIT! "We need to head back to Shao Kahn's throne room." Jade smiled and hugged Liu. "You're a genius, Liu!" Mileena jumped from body to body looking into the eyes that weren't burnt. "No golden eyes here." Sub-Zero finished poking the bodies "None her either, the only gold here is your eyes." "Uh...I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, thank you. Maybe we should head to Shao Kahn's place I guess." Tanya and Kung Lao were wiping plant juice off of them while they were reading. "Well, the trees had no gold in their eyes and the tarkatan is eaten sooo...let's go back to the big man's throne room," Tanya said. "Whatever." "Geez, what's your problem?" Kung Lao glared at her. "Nothing," he said. Kitana was gigglind watching Sindel hold her hair and cry, while Reptile read the note. "I already at the fake Mileena eyes. So lets go to Shao Kahn. His eyes are gold and a lot of other people." Kitana looked at him. "Yeah, ok." An hour later, everyone was back to Shao Kahn, all of them muttering and asking questions. Shao Kahn, accompanied by Baraka, smiled. "So it appears you all were smart enough to come here. Well, look around. See if you can find it." Everyone ran (or in Mileena, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Scorpion's case, teleported). They were looking, when they heard Scorpion yell, "GET OVER HERE!" They turned to see that he shought his spear into Baraka's eye. The Golden Eye! We'll that was one. But there was one more. Nitara sprout her wings, Kitana brought out her fans, Tanya, Jade, Liu Kang, and Reptile ran, Mileena, Sub-Zero, and Kung Lao teleported. Everyone got there at the same time. They were fighting over the eye when, to their horror, the eye smashed from all the grabbing. "Well, it looks likes Scorpion wins alone, the prize was 5000 koins. Congragulations, Scorpion!" Everyone groaned. Shao Kahn smiled. "Get ready for your next challenge. Spending the night in Goro's lair!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is just a short, fun chapter. And I am now taking requests. Send in your ideas and I will make them. And I will give full credit. Hope you like the story! PEACE! :):):):):):):):):):):)**

Everyone had their slepping bags, snacks, clothing, and everything else. "This is exciting," Mileena said. "We can play truth or dare, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, and all kinds of things." The kontestants arrived at the portal. They stepped through and found a clearing to set everything up. "Let's start with truth or dare," Kitana said. Everyone agreed. "Ok, get in a circle. We'll start with Nitara and go clockwise." Nitara smiled. "Jade, do you choose truth or dare?" "Truth." "Is it true that you have never slept with anyone?" Jade forwned and looked upon the ground. "Yes." Everyone laughed and giggled. "Kung Lao,your turn," Kitana said. He looked at Mileena. "Mileena, truth or dare?" "Uh...dare." "I dare you to take off your shirt." She blushed while everyone went, "Ooooh." She slowly started at her stomach, and lifted ever so slowly. You could see her tan abs, then her ribs, then her pink lace bra. "Can I put it back on now?" Everyone finished taking pictures and nodded. "Ok, now Jade." "Uh...Sub-Zero, truth or dare?" "Truth." "How many girls have you dated?" "Only Frost and Mileena." "What about Sareena?" "Well, she was with Bi Han. I never found her attractive anyways." Kitana laughed, tears swelling in her eyes. "Ouch, poor Sareena. Anyways, Scorpion your turn." "I don't play silly games," he said venomously. Tanya stood up and grabbed his waist. "Come on, big boy. Don't be such a party pooper. Pretty please," she said. "No," he said. "Please." "NO" "Pretty p-" S stopped when Scorpion aggresively smacked her away, and when she landed, you could hear a crack. She looked up, and everyone saw a bruise and a bloodied nose. Mileena rushed to her aid. "Tanya! What the hell is wrong with you Scorpion?" "WHA'S WRONG WITH ME? THE BITCH WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mileena stood up and angrily slapped him across the face "YOU ASSHOLE!" She went back to Tanya. Normally, you expect Jade to laugh, you know, with her being her enemy. But suprisingly, she was helping Tanya. "Tanya, is there anything you need," Jade asked. "I'm fine. But thank you, Jade. It means alot." Jade smiled. About an hour later, Tanya was cleaned up and bandaged. "You know what would brighten the mood," Nitara said, "Manicures and pedicures." Girls giggled and clapped. "Maybe we should armwrestle, like real men," Kung Lao suggested. "But that's a pretty color of green," Reptile whined. Reptile went and joined the girls in their fun. Everyone was enjoying their time, Liu Kang winning twice, Sub-Zero winning twice, and Kung-Lao winning three times. The girls were bragging about their nails, Mileena's was pink with black dots, Kitana's was blue and silver checkered, Jade's were green with gold stripes, Tanya's were yellow with black spikes around the edges, and Nitara's were black with a red drop on every nail. Reptile had failed at painting so he went and cheered on the guys. Giggling and fun was great, until there was an enormous rumble. "What was that?" Before anyone could answer however, Goro stormed into the lair, obviously pissed off. Everyone was scared, but Kitana had an idea. One hour later, Goro had a bow in his hair (the little bit of hair he did have), make-up on his face, and his nails being done. "So how do I look?" Goror sounded so gay. "Boy, you is looking so smexy," Jade replied. The girls had officialy turned Goro gay.


End file.
